You are not alone
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: Oh how she wished she could find a time machine and travel back to that night, to do things differently, to change the path of their future but she knew she couldn’t. A/N-Troyella-ish warning it's not a happy story


**A/N- Hey guys this one-shot is based on the song You are not alone by Michael Jackson. i wrote this yesterday and i've found out that the style of my writing changes with what kind of mood i'm in, so unfortuantely for you guys if you don't like sad/depressing stories then don't read on, but i hope you all will like it and let me know what you think! thanks xxx**

**You are not alone**

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

Gabriella remained still as the bitter wind swirled around her as she kneeled on the cold, hard ground. Her long curly flowing hair whipped around her face as another strong gust blew and her scarf untangled itself and floated soundlessly to the ground behind her. She shivered involuntary at the chill but otherwise remained still, not noticing anything that was happening around her. Her big brown eyes were devoid of any life, like an empty home with no spirit. The grass beneath her was damp and had long ago penetrated through her thin trousers. But still she remained in her trance. The pain in her heart was still as fresh as it had been ten months ago. Her memories were thankfully just as strong and somehow the guilt had eased but the pain still ached through her whole body. It was never going to go away but somehow she preferred that, it helped her to cope. If she didn't feel the pain then all she'd feel was numb and somehow the pain was better. It helped her to carry on; it turned the hours to days, the days to weeks and the weeks to months.

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

She reached out and placed her hands on the smooth, cold marble and leaned over so her forehead was touching it too. Each and every single day she would come here and do the exact same thing and each and every time she'd squeeze her eyes shut and wish with all her might that when she opened them it would be his face she was staring at, his chest her hands were placed on and his forehead leaning against hers.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says that…_

She opened her eyes and her heart sank. Again her wish had been unanswered. It had floated away with the wind, swirled and twirled into the sky never to be heard. Again her heart broke with disappointment, turning it to the same temperature as the marble beneath her hands. The warmth had left her the day Troy had left her and the only way she wanted to feel any type of warmth again was if Troy was to bring it to her. For without him her heart would remain frozen.

…_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_You are not alone_

Her thin delicate fingers traced over the thick gold engraved letters slowly and deliberately, like they did everyday. Words she knew off by heart but words she would never get used to hearing.

**Troy Bolton**

**1990-2011**

**A beloved son and Husband**

**Tragically taken from us**

**Our life, our soul, our wildcat**

The late afternoon sun caught the diamond ring on her finger and the sparkles reflected and shimmered on the black stone, casting colourful patterns that went unnoticed and unappreciated by it's audience. For her eyes were focused on the blank space beneath the writing. The blank space that one day soon will be adorned with her very own name. Both their names and both their bodies together again.

For one year she'd been Mrs Bolton. Only one year to enjoy married life before it was cruelly snatched away from her. One year before the hands of fate intervened and one careless drunk driver had taken her beautiful perfect husband from her. The guilt she'd felt after his death was almost unbearable. Why did she send him out into the dark to pick her up from her parent's house? Why didn't she just make her own way home? Oh how she wished she could find a time machine and travel back to that night, to do things differently, to change the path of their future but she knew she couldn't. Her future had been mapped out, there was nothing to be done now about that. Now all she had to do was wait.

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as her very first memory of him was brought to her mind. Being with her mother at a ski lodge at New Year on a much awaited and much need break was fully overshadowed when she'd first lain eyes on Troy Bolton. The nervousness in the pit of her stomach at having to sing in public quickly vanished as she'd lost herself in his blue eyes and put her trust in him as she lay her hand in his. How quickly love had grown between them. Their friendship and love continued to grow every single day of the 5 years they were together until they had become each others whole worlds.

_I can here your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_So forever can begin _

Sobbing uncontrollably now, Gabriella let her hands fall heavily to her sides. Her fingers wildly clasped bunches of grass and her nails pressed deeply into the mud. Her painful cries echoed around the eerily silent graveyard and her whole body racked with the pain. She'd lost her world, she'd lost her whole reason for living. And yet she did, she carried on living, each and everyday. But it was merely existing, she would not live fully again until she was back with her one true love. She could still often hear him in her thoughts, hear his voice, feel him beside her and she knew he was always watching over her, stopping her from feeling alone, stopping her from doing anything silly. And she wouldn't do anything foolish, she wasn't brave enough-but she knew she would die soon, he couldn't last long up there without her and she couldn't last down here without him.

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_You are not alone_

Slowly rising to her feet and stretching her aching muscles, she noticed how many hours she'd been away. People would be worried about her, they may even be looking for her, but deep down they'd know where to find her if they wanted. They would always know, because she was always here-feeling closest to Troy where his body lay, buried beneath the soil. She hastily brushed away her tears, streaking mud across her face with her actions and stood shivering and gulping for air as she stared down at her whole world. To anyone watching her she looked like a lost soul or rather a young woman who had lost her soul.

'Until tomorrow wildcat,' she whispered, gently leaning down and delicately placing her lips to his headstone. 'Come for me,' she added once again. Without looking back she turned to go home, back to her lonely life with only her memories and her pain to keep her company but with her hope still alive. 'Come for me soon, so forever can begin.'

_Whisper three words and I'll come running_

_And girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

_For you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_You are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_**You are not alone**_


End file.
